


Огоньки

by Mariuelle



Series: A bit of Hockey [9]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dogs, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8961781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariuelle/pseuds/Mariuelle
Summary: В волосах у Тайлера словно угнездилось целое поколение светлячков.Огоньки такие же крошечные, как и в прошлый раз, они путаются в тёмных локонах, переливаются бледно на дневном свету.Джейми не знает, что это может быть, в чём причина.Он никогда не видел ничего подобного.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [innerbob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerbob/gifts).



> Это история для innerbob *-*  
> Спасибо за поддержку и внимание к моим Беннгин-работам <3 <3 <3  
> Немного нежности, флаффа и рождественского настроения *^*

Первый раз Джейми замечает это во время той игры, когда Тайлер — совсем юный, шебутной и невероятно талантливый мальчишка Тайлер Сегин — забрасывает — нет, не свою первую шайбу за Даллас Старз — а свою первую победную в новой команде.  
Что, конечно, ещё важнее.

Отправляет в ворота одним точным броском и даже не дожидается сирены, вскидывает в торжествующем салюте руки ладонями вверх, совершенно уверенный в своих силах.

Товарищи поздравляют его с искренним рвением, тискают, обнимают, оттесняют к бортику, чтобы ликующей команде проще было добраться. Тайлер вертится в море зелёных джерси, довольный, раскрасневшийся, сдвигает торопливо шлем на затылок.

И тогда Джейми, смеющийся радостно вместе со всеми, видит…он сам не знает, что именно видит.  
Просто взгляд цепляется мимоходом за встрёпанные, прилипшие к мокрому лбу волосы Тайлера. И замирает там.

Потому что на какую-то секунду Джейми кажется, будто волосы его товарища, выбивающиеся из-под шлема, полны светлячков.  
Крошечных, поблёскивающих робко, пульсирующих.

Светящихся.

На заторможенное осмысление ситуации Джейми даётся всего пара секунд. Потому что потом Тайлер вырывается из объятий Кари и тянется к Джейми, чтобы обхватить крепко за шею, рассмеяться в ухо радостно и горячо.

На хоккейной арене чертовски много огней, думает Джейми потом. Переливающихся, светящихся, праздничных. Целое разноцветье.

И ничего удивительного, что в искусственных бликах на шлеме, волосах и лбу Тайлера капитану почудилось что-то другое.

Что-то не слишком понятное.

***  
Второй раз Джейми уже не удаётся свалить всё на игру света.

Они собираются пообедать в квартире Беннов втроём, с Джорди, — нет, впятером, ещё ведь собаки.

Как раз из-за собак всё и происходит.

И солидный Маршалл, и маленький, скользящий по полу неловко на разъезжающихся пушистых лапах Кэши реагируют на Джейми одинаково.

Одинаково радостно.

Бросаются на грудь, едва младший Бенн открывает дверь приветливо и привычно очаровательно улыбающемуся Тайлеру, сбивают с ног, заставляя опереться на стену в коридоре. Маршалл тут же встаёт на задние лапы, тянется к Джейми, царапает когтями рубашку. Кэши — коротенький и щупленький — подпрыгивает нетерпеливо на полу.

Отбиваясь от бурных проявлений собачьей любви, Джейми слышит рядом смех Тайлера, громкий, искренний и наполненный умилением.

Сегги прыгает на одной ноге на пороге, пытаясь одновременно стянуть со второй ноги кроссовок, оттащить за ошейник Кэша от Джейми и не свалиться на пол.

Джейми смотрит на друга в упор. И просто застывает на месте, тут же получая болезненный удар в грудь лапой от Марши.

Потому что в волосах у Тайлера словно угнездилось целое поколение светлячков.

Огоньки такие же крошечные, как и в прошлый раз, на льду, они путаются в тёмных локонах, переливаются бледно на дневном свету.

Джейми не знает, что это может быть, в чём причина.  
Он никогда не видел ничего подобного.

— Собаки явно любят тебя больше, чем меня, — щебечет Тайлер довольно и беззаботно, притягивает к себе Кэша, собираясь звонко чмокнуть в чёрный нос. И хмурится, поймав изумлённый взгляд друга. — Что такое?

Джейми наконец обретает дар речи.

— Тайлер, у тебя… — и тянется бездумно к чужим волосам, прежде чем успевает подумать как следует.

Сегги моргает, мрачнеет — и странные огоньки исчезают в мгновение ока, словно рассеиваются в воздухе.

— Вовсе нет, — говорит он тускло.

Хотя Джейми так и не успевает задать вопрос.

***  
Джейми не верит в сверхъестественное с того самого момента, как мама объяснила ему — ещё маленькому — что Джорди совершенно никак не сможет превратить брата в каменную статую.  
Даже если будет с сосредоточенным видом выкрикивать ужасно таинственные слова.  
Даже если будет махать руками, как птица крыльями.  
Ни за что.

Потому что волшебства не бывает.

Со временем у Джейми появляется своё определение волшебства.

Волшебство — это очередной сверхточных хит Дерека Джитера.  
Волшебство — это сила удара Александра Овечкина.  
Волшебство — это командный дух в Даллас Старз.

Волшебство — это то, что всегда проделывает Сегин на льду.

Но то, что порой происходит с Тайлером вне льда и заставляет его волосы светиться в прямом смысле этого слова, Джейми оказывается трудно классифицировать.

Он пытается добиться правды ещё раз, когда за окном тёмная и холодная Далласская зимняя ночь, на полке с трофеями — среди прочих наград — сияющая золотая медаль с Олимпиады в Сочи, и Тайлер, улыбаясь шало и счастливо, забирается к Джейми на колени.

И его волосы снова светятся — мягко и нежно — в них снова просыпается какое-то мистическое, необъяснимое сияние.

Джейми не может это упустить, смотрит, как зачарованный, пока Тайлер невесомо, посмеиваясь, целует его шею. А потом всё же Бенн не справляется с навязчивым интересом, запускает пальцы в волосы Тайлера, оттягивает легонько.

Тай морщится, но отстраняется послушно:  
— Хей, грубовато.

Светлячки на ощупь оказываются совершенно бестелесными. Их невозможно потрогать, коснуться, и Джейми с изумлением наблюдает, как слабо светится его собственная ладонь.

— Тайлер? — выдыхает он. — Просто скажи мне, почему…

Сегги встряхивает головой, прежде чем Джейми заканчивает фразу, гасит решительно чужеродное сияние, и Бенну остаётся лишь выдохнуть разочарованно.

Почему-то он просто не может закончить вопрос.  
С ним не хотят делиться тайной.

— Это ты мне скажи, — мурлычет Тайлер, но в глазах его напряжение, почти физически болезненное. — Ты что, хочешь просто поговорить сейчас?..

Нет. Этого Джейми точно не хочет.

***  
Кэши снова, в которой раз за вечер подныривает Тайлеру под локоть, широко разевает зубастую пасть и кусает с отчаянием утопающего праздничную гирлянду, которую хозяин раздражённо вертит в руках, пытаясь распутать.

— Джеймсон, — ворчит он сердито. — Забери своего мохнатого сына, иначе на Рождество мы останемся без одного из главных атрибутов праздника.

Джейми смеётся, когда подходит к Тайлеру, чтобы вытащить у него из-под руки ожесточённо сражающегося за свою добычу Кэши.

Целует, уже разгибаясь, Сегги в макушку, потому что не сдерживается, потому что нежность, щедро сдобренная рождественским настроением, просто зашкаливает.  
И едва не слепнет.

Потому что в спутанных волосах Тайлера, сладко пахнущих пряниками и терпко — еловыми ветвями, вспыхивает сияющими рождественскими звёздами — ярче огней гирлянды, ярче праздничных салютов — россыпь маленьких огоньков.

Джейми не отстраняется.  
Это было бы слишком нечестно и трусливо.

Просто выпускает протестующе подавшего голос Кэша из рук, запускает пальцы в волосы Тайлера и целует, целует всю копну тёмных волос, со всеми этими странными светлячками.

Джейми с детства недоверчиво относится ко всяким магическим штукам.

Но это же Тайлер.  
Это Тайлер. Родной, свой, любимый.

— Тайлер, — говорит Джейми мягко. — У тебя волосы светятся.

У Сегги напрягается спина, мышцы каменеют — Бенн чувствует коленями.

Но Тайлер не гасит как обычно свет в волосах. Разворачивается, смотрит Джейми в лицо внимательно.

— Я счастлив, — говорит он просто и легко.

Кэши за спиной хозяина подбирается к гирлянде на мягких лапах, Маршалл зевает с дивана шумно, подгребает сонно по грудку обслюнявленный пряник, и девушка в рекламе шампуня в телевизоре радостно вещает о необходимости наличия рождественского настроения в каждом доме.

Джейми открывает рот возмущённо, собираясь заявить, что устал от бесконечных увиливаний и просто хочет прямого ответа. Каким бы он ни был.  
Даже если Тайлер — ученик какой-нибудь тайной магической школы, в которой обучают, как заставить свои волосы светиться.  
Даже если Тайлер высокотехнологичный робот — что, кстати, объяснило бы его потрясающую игру.  
Открывает рот — и тут же закрывает.

Потому что всё вдруг оказывается очень просто.

Тайлер вовсе не пытается уйти от темы.

Наоборот.

Джейми наконец открывают одну из главных тайн.  
Не полностью, не до конца, но всё же не скрывают больше.

— Но ты знаешь, почему так происходит? — спрашивает он осторожно, и Тайлер беспечно мотает головой.

От этого не легче.  
Джейми твёрдо знает, что теперь к его тревогам за Тайлера прибавится ещё одна — тревога, что странное, чужеродное волшебство обратится против носителя.  
Но Джейми ведь в любом случае будет рядом, верно?

— Я очень хотел знать. В детстве. Но наверное, на какие-то вопросы просто нет ответов, — Тайлер вздыхает, а потом всё-таки улыбается широко. — Наверное, всё дело в том, что я чертовски особенный!

— Ты особенный, — подтверждает Джейми честно и нежно, и с замиранием сердца следит, как огоньки в волосах Тайлера вспыхивают ярче, пульсируют заполошно. — Но — серьёзно — твое волосы начинают светиться просто потому что ты…счастлив?

Тайлер фыркает, склоняет голову на бок — огоньки перетекают следом — и смотрит на Джейми со странной смесью раздражения и жгучей нежности:  
— Если все знакомые мне мужчины из рода Беннов такие тугодумы, то мне, пожалуй, стоит трижды подумать, прежде чем принять принять приглашение Джорди заглянуть к нему в гости на праздниках.

Джейми морщится:  
— Последнее, о чём я хочу говорить в данной — очень странной — ситуации, — это мой брат. Тайлер, я просто должен знать.

Тайлер закатывает глаза насмешливо:  
— О, мой дорогой Джейми, эта иллюминация у меня на голове — всего лишь тревожный сигнал того, что мне невыносимо скучно и плохо в твоей компании. И пожалуй, я лучше пойду, всего доброго.

Джейми ворчит, не поддаваясь на провокацию, сгребает смеющегося Тайлера в охапку, зарывается носом в волосы, игнорируя огоньки.  
И целует торопливо и неловко, туда же, прямо в макушку, хотя тёмные завитки чужих волос щекочут губы, попадают в рот.

— Конечно, пойдёшь, — говорит Джейми спокойно. — Куда угодно. Но только со мной.

— С удовольствием принимаю твои условия, — мурлычет Тайлер в ответ.

И светится.  
Просто светится, как звезда. Как самая настоящая звезда, будто в сказке свалившаяся с неба и угодившая прямо в руки Джейми.

Хотя Бостон, конечно, небом не назовёшь, да и у Тайлера характер, скорее, как у маленькой кометы…

Но это всего лишь пункты в том списке мелочей, о которых Джейми лучше подумает позже. Или вообще никогда.

В этом же списке оказывается Кэши, под шумок снова пристроившийся к ёлке и пробующий на зубок гирлянду.

И неважно.

На это Рождество Джейми и Тайлеру, кажется, совсем не понадобится никакая гирлянда.


End file.
